Love Carol
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari gets her own version of the Christmas Carol. Clockmon brings her to the past, present and future, in hopes to show her how much Davis cares for her
1. Past

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas." Tai said as he was dressed as Santa and talking to all boys and girls. "How much longer do I have to do this? This beard is driving me crazy."

"We still have a few kids to go." Sora said.

"I can't wait for the holidays." Mimi said.

"Who can?" Ross said.

"So Kari you got any Christmas wishes?" Davis said.

"I've only got a few." Kari said.

"Really I got a few too." Davis said.

"Would that be a kiss under the mistletoe from Kari?" Veemon said.

"Shut up." Davis said with his face red.

"Look Davis I just think things are better for us if we are just friends." Kari said.

"Why what's wrong with me?" Davis said.

"Nothing it's just I don't think it's a good idea for us to go out." Kari said.

"But Kari I do like you." Davis said.

"I know you do, but I just don't see us together. Maybe you should just get over me." Kari said. "I've got to go I got some shopping to do, sorry Davis." Kari then left.

"Davis maybe it's time you forget about being with Kari." Yolei said.

"Never." Davis said.

"The day he gets over Kari is the day he would die." Ross said.

"I know one day Kari is going to go out with me." Davis said.

"Davis you're as determined as ever." Joe said. Then Davis looked up to a Christmas star.

"I wish there was a way for Kari to know how much I care." Davis said.

…

The Kamiyas

"Okay that's the last of them." Kari said putting her presents under the tree.

"Kari let me ask, how come you don't want to go out with Davis?" Gatomon said.

"It's not that I don't like him. It's just I don't think he would care so much to try." Kari said.

"Is that so?" They turned and saw a Clockmon.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"My name is Clockmon." Clockmon said.

"I've heard of you." Gatomon said.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I am here to make a Christmas wish come true." Clockmon said.

"Mine?" Kari said.

"No your friend Davis. I overheard him making a wish and I know how to do that." Clockmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"Have you ever heard of the story the Christmas Carol?" Clockmon said.

"Everyone has it's a famous Christmas Story." Kari said.

"Well I'm going to do the same with you. I'm going to show you how much Davis cares for you." Clockmon said.

"Okay one that's none of your business and two I'm not really a scrooge so what does this have to do with me?" Kari said.

"Well when someone looks heartbroken I can't help, but want do something to cheer that person up. You see Kari I know everything about you and the other digidestine. Your past present and future." Clockmon said. "I'm going to show you yours and Davis and with what I show you you're going to have a change of heart."

"How are you going to do that?" Kari said.

"Just hold onto my hand." Clockmon said. Kari wasn't sure what to do, but she decided to check it out. She grabbed his hand and was caught in a yellow vortex. Then Kari and Clockmon were floating over a soccer field.

"Where are we?" Kari said.

"Just have a look down there." Clockmon said. Kari saw a bunch of little kids playing soccer.

"Okay a few kids playing soccer, what about it?" Kari said.

"Just have a closer look." Clockmon said. She saw a younger version of Davis on the ground with his knee messed up.

"Wait a minute this is when Davis and I met." Kari said.

"Hey are you okay?" A younger version of Kari said to Davis. "I'll be back with bandages."

"Uh okay." Davis said and he looked star struck.

"What kind of coach doesn't have bandages?" Kari said.

"It's fine." Davis said.

"No it's not. They didn't had any bandages, but I did get this." Kari said pouring water down his knee. "Now take this until you get home." She wrapped her scarf around his knee.

"Thanks. I'm Davis, who are you?" Davis said.

"Kari." They saw a younger version of Tai.

"Hi Tai." Kari said.

"You know him?" Davis said.

"Tai happens to be my brother." Kari said.

"What are you doing here?" Tai said.

"I was just walking by and I saw Davis's knee was hurt." Kari said.

"Davis are you okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah thanks to your sister." Davis said.

"That was when Davis started to fall for you." Clockmon said.

"Fall for me?" Kari said.

"Yes you see you were the first one to be nice to him. Your voice was like an angel, you were kind like an angel, it was like you were Davis's own angel." Clockmon said.

"Wouldn't that be weird? You're making it sound like I'm Davis's guardian angel." Kari said.

"True, but you're forgetting all the times that Davis was there that protected you." Clockmon said.

"That's right like when we first met Veemon Davis protected me from that Monachromon." Kari said.

"Not just that. He was willingly going to get himself lost in the digital world when you were in the dark ocean. It was him who wanted to go look for Gatomon's tail ring." Clockmon said.

"Davis has done a lot." Kari said.

"Yes have a look at this." Clockmon said and created another yellow vortex. When it cleared Kari was in the school she went to as a little kid.

"Now where are we?" Kari said.

"Just look." Clockmon said. She saw Davis and herself.

"What's this one?" Kari said.

"So Kari I was wondering if you like to come over and play after school." Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Hey look guys looks like Loser Motomiya actually got a friend. Little Miss Pink." A bully said.

"Oh yeah I remember those bullies." Kari said.

"Look Spike you can insult me, but leave Kari alone." Davis said.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Spike said.

"Davis don't worry about him, just get a teacher." Kari said.

"He won't because he thinks he's so macho. Now move it." Spike said as he pushed Kari hard out of the way. Then Davis tackled him and they started fighting, but Spike's guy helped him out and the next thing Davis was laying on the ground. "What a loser." Then they left.

"You alright Kari?" Davis said.

"Forget me look at you, you're all beaten up." Kari said.

"I was just trying to help you." Davis said.

"No matter what happened to him Davis made sure you were okay." Clockmon said.

"He was trying to help me, be a good friend." Kari said.

"Yes, but knowing Davis it seemed like he was going to die for you. There is only one emotion that could make someone do something like that" Clockmon said. In another spiral Kari woke up in her room.

"Whoa was that just a dream?" Kari said.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said. "In the vortex you and Clockmon disappeared." That had Kari knew it wasn't a dream.

"What time is it?" Kari said.

"Which time do you want? American, Asian, Chinese." She saw Clockmon and knew things were just getting started.


	2. Present

"You're still here." Kari said.

"You know how that Christmas Carol story works." Clockmon said.

"Yeah so now I'm going to see my Christmas present." Kari said.

"Wouldn't that be right now?" Gatomon said.

"True, but I'm going to show you the others. You're about to see how your friends are doing and what's going on with you not around." Clockmon said. "Come on."

"No thanks the first time was freaky enough." Kari said.

"I don't remember asking." Clockmon said and grabbed her. Then a green vortex was created and Kari and Clockmon were with the others while they were still doing the whole Santa thing.

"Careful the others might think you're an evil digimon and attack you since you just took me." Kari said.

"I'm not worry, in case you haven't noticed nobody else can see or hear us." Clockmon said. "Now just listen."

"So Tai how you holding up now?" Izzy said.

"My lap feels like it's going numb." Tai said.

"Guys it's getting late shouldn't we pack it up." Mimi said.

"We still got a few hours." Sora said.

"Hey Tai with all the cookies and milk you have you might as well be Santa." Davis said.

"Quiet or I'll put you on my naughty list and you'll get more than just coal." Tai said slamming his fist into his hand.

"Sorry." Davis said. "I just can't wait for Christmas. I hope I get what I want."

"What like Kari?" Yolei said.

"That is what you wished for." Cody said.

"You think just because you make a wish and Kari will fall for you?" T.K. said.

"I can't believe Davis would even think that." Kari said.

"Just listen." Clockmon said.

"No, I don't want Kari to like me because of a wish." Davis said. "I only want to be with Kari if she wants us to be together."

"But I told Davis I didn't think it would be a good idea for me and Davis to date." Kari said.

"Be quiet." Clockmon said.

"Davis she said she doesn't want to go out with you." Matt said.

"Yeah why can't you just let her go?" Joe said.

"I can't, she's all I think about. Kari has my heart pumping every second." Davis said. "Even if there's a slight chance of me being with her I'll never let it go."

"Even if she's already taken." Cody said.

"Well no because I don't want to get in the way of her happiness." Davis said. "I want her happy, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with her."

"Wow Davis I never knew you cared so much for Kari." Izzy said.

"Kari was my first friend. She was the first to be nice to me. If Kari wasn't around or I never met her I don't know what I do. She's like a living angel and she always makes things better for me when she's around. I rather die than live in a world without her." Davis said.

"That's beautiful Davis." Mimi said.

"You make it sound like you're in love with her." Sora said. "Wait a minute you are aren't you."

"What!?" Davis said with his face red.

"What's the difference, between him being in love with her and having a crush on her?" Veemon said.

"A crush is just a small feeling you get." Sora said. "When you're in love it's just a much bigger feeling. You can't think about anything else, but one person. No matter what you do you can never forget about just one person. A special feeling that you don't get around anyone else and you can't explain it, but you try your best to others."

"From what Davis just told us it sounds like he is and for all we know that could be the tip of the iceberg." Yolei said.

"If anyone knows about that stuff it is Sora here." Biyomon said.

"Davis I knew you cared for Kari, but never like that." Ken said.

"Oh guys stop you're embarrassing me." Davis said.

"Wow so it seems Davis does get embarrassed." Wormmon said.

"But admit it you are in love with her." Matt said.

"Davis even I have to admit your feelings for Kari are way bigger than anything from I've felt around her." T.K. said.

"So admit it you're in love with her." Mimi said.

"Okay fine I admit it I'm in love with Kari." Davis said.

"Just watch your step Motomiya." Tai said being a protective big brother.

"I never knew Davis cared for me like that." Kari said.

"From Davis's history you're all he thinks about." Clockmon said. "Haven't you ever felt like that with anyone?"

"Well after hearing all that, maybe a little." Kari said.

"Oh so we're making process." Clockmon said.

"Okay so what's next are you going to show me a poor family with a son named Tiny Tim." Kari said.

"Are you making fun of the greatest Christmas story?" Clockmon said.

"No I swear." Kari said. "I'm just going by with what I know of the story. Right now you showed me that or two kids right under you that always gave me the creeps in the movie, and I love children, or you're going to leave me alone for a creepy spirit to show up."

"Good idea." Clockmon said and just disappeared.

"Hey wait I was just kidding." Kari said. "Clockmon come back please." Then he showed up just like that.

"Just kidding." Clockmon said.

"Can you just please take me back to my home?" Kari said.

"Alright there's nothing left to show you here anyway." Clockmon said and created another green vortex and Kari woke up in her apartment.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I feel like I've been through a tornado 4 times." Kari said.

"Hopefully that's it." Gatomon said.

"It's not seeing is how there's that." Kari said and a fog was coming into her apartment. "Clockmon knock it off already." Then Clockmon came in through the door.

"Sorry, but I try to get a laugh sometimes." Clockmon said.


	3. Future

"You've got to be kidding me, there's still more." Gatomon said.

"Yeah just think about it. I have shown Kari the past and present." Clockmon said.

"Now you're going to show me the future. Let me guess you're going to show me how happy Davis is and he's with me." Kari said.

"Not exactly." Clockmon said.

"Not exactly, what do you mean?" Kari said.

"Just take my hand and you'll see." Clockmon said.

"Kari maybe you shouldn't." Gatomon said.

"Well I've already seen the past and present so how bad could the future be exactly. I'm not like Scrooge so I know I'm not going to end up dead or anything." Kari said and took Clockmon's hand. Then they were surrounded by a red vortex. Kari saw she was in a small apartment.

"Welcome to the future Kari." Clockmon said.

"This place looks kind of depressing, how far did we travel?" Kari said.

"About 25 years." Clockmon said.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Kari said.

"Just watch." Clockmon said. Then a Davis 25 years older came in the apartment and looked like a mess.

"Is that Davis?" Kari said.

"Indeed it is, he lives here." Clockmon said.

"He lives here?" Kari said.

"What's more depressing is that it's Christmas now." Clockmon said.

"But there's no decorations, no stocking, not even a tree." Kari said.

"Would you like to see him jump off a cliff from depression to make it more like the Christmas Carol?" Clockmon said.

"Jump off a cliff! NO!" Kari said. "How did this happen to him?"

"Hey Davis." Veemon said. "We got an invitation to a Christmas Party with the others."

"I'm not going." Davis said.

"Davis it's been years, don't you think it's time to let her go." Veemon said.

"I can't Veemon." Davis said.

"Does he mean me?" Kari said. "Oh please tell me I didn't married T.K. like everyone kept saying."

"Nope. You did marry another guy though." Clockmon said.

"Is that why Davis is depressed?" Kari said.

"You never even gave him a chance." Clockmon said.

"Look Davis maybe you should just call the others." Veemon said.

"The others, what about them?" Kari said.

"Look at this." Clockmon said and the next thing Kari knew she saw the others and older.

"Did you send the invitation to him?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's not coming." Matt said.

"Davis hasn't been opened to us in years." Sora said.

"Davis hasn't been opened to anyone anymore." Mimi said.

"Well how would you feel if the love of your life married another guy and never even gave you a chance?" Joe said.

"Davis never talked to the others?" Kari said.

"Davis has been depressed for years." Clockmon said. "He never really talked to the others, he never loved anyone else."

"I feel so bad for Davis." Cody said.

"I know, I've never felt so sorry for anyone." T.K. said.

"If Davis heard that from you I bet he be grateful." Izzy said.

"I don't think anything is going to make Davis better, and how do you think I'm feeling he's my best friend." Ken said.

"It's bad for me too. We have each other and look at Davis." Yolei said. Kari and Clockmon went back to Davis's apartment.

"Davis come on let's just go." Veemon said.

"I can't Veemon, not when they all are there with someone they love. I have nothing to live for." Davis said. "They all have someone, I have no one." He began to cry.

"That's awful. I don't want Davis to be alone because of me." Kari said, but noticed Clockmon was gone. "Clockmon? Clockmon?"

…

The Kamiyas

"Clockmon?" Kari said and woke up right in her bed.

"Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon what day is it?" Kari said.

"It's Christmas Eve." Gatomon said.

"Then there's still time." Kari said and got right up. "I got to get to Davis."

…..

The School

"Let's go the kids will be here soon." Sora said.

"You think you can handle it Tai. All those kids will be here." Matt said.

"I just hope my lap holds out." Tai said.

"Look at the bright side. It will be worth it seeing all those smiles and Christmas is just in a few hours." T.K. said. Then Kari came running in.

"Guys where's Davis?" Kari said.

"I'm right here." Davis said.

"Davis I'm so sorry." Kari said and ran in his arms.

"Whoa what's going on there?" Yolei said.

"Who cares Kari's hugging me." Davis whispered.

"Kari what's going on?" Tai said and Kari looked at Davis.

"Davis I've been ignoring your feelings and I want to say I'm sorry." Kari said.

"It's okay." Davis said.

"No it's not you don't deserve that. You've always been there for me and I didn't even knew you cared so much." Kari said.

"What made you change your mind?" Ken said, but Kari just kept her eyes on Davis.

"Let's just say I had a glimpse at your future Davis, so I want to give us a chance." Kari said.

"Seriously!" Davis said.

"Seriously?" The others said.

"Seriously?" The digimon said.

"Seriously, I want to make your wish come true Davis, I want to go out with you." Kari said. "In fact two of your wishes will come true, look up."

"Oh the mistletoe." Davis said and Kari kissed him.

"Wow seems like you're a great kisser too." Kari said with Davis's face red.

"Why'd we put that if little kids are coming?" Cody said.

"I don't think Davis is complaining." Ken said.

"Hey come on guys we still need to finish this tree." Izzy said and they all started decorating. Kari then noticed Clockmon and went to him.

"Did you know this was going to happen Clockmon?" Kari said.

"Hey I don't create or predict the future. Now there's one more thing I want to show you." Clockmon said and they went through another red vortex. They were now in a nice house decorated for Christmas.

"You already showed me the future." Kari said.

"I showed you the one if you haven't gave Davis a chance, this one shows what you just did." Clockmon said. Kari saw an older Davis with two kids.

"Davis is married." Kari said.

"Wait till you see who he marries." Clockmon said.

"Alright Christmas."

"What'd we get, what'd we get?"

"Calm down you two. Wait for Mommy." Davis said.

"I'm coming." Kari saw an older version of herself.

"Hey honey, Merry Christmas." Davis said and kissed her.

"I married Davis!" Kari said and Clockmon brought her back.

"That's the future with you giving Davis a chance." Clockmon said.

"So Davis and I are meant to be." Kari said.

"He's a great man, don't let him go. Merry Christmas Kari." Clockmon said.

"Merry Christmas Clockmon." Kari said and he left. Kari went back and was glad she was now with the man she knows that is meant for her.


End file.
